Family
by LivingGlow
Summary: Shikamaru helps Naruto and loves NAruto when she is raped. FemNaru/Shika


I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Shikamaru was looking at Naruto. They were walking to his apartment. He could heard the whispers saying monster and demon, But Naruto kept her head up high and smiled. Shikamaru knew it was a cover. Ever since Sasuke left Naruto and himself had been very close. He was the first one to notice the pain behind her smile. She always wore a cover or a smile so that she wouldn't look weak. Naruto always hide herself fearing of what people might think if she was a powerful konochi. Naruto was actually really smart, kind, and powerful. But Naruto was also sensitive, no matter how she acted the words the villagers said hurt her. She would come to him to let her tears out, and to be loved. And that's what Shikamaru did gave her, love. Naruto was a beautiful person. Her blond hair went slightly past her shoulders. She always had orange somewhere in her outfit. Naruto had a creamy tan and smooth skin. She had the most gorgeous azure eyes. Shikamaru loved her, no doubt about it. So did she though.

Once they got to Shikamaru's house, he could see that she was about to cry. She told him that she never wanted to cry because crying doesn't make anything better. Shikamaru told her tat she couldn't keep those feeling bottled up all the time. Shikamaru also said she had to let her pride down sometimes and cry. Naruto listened to him and sometimes cried in his arms. Today, the villagers were loud and more hateful then usual. Maybe because tomorrow was the Kyuubi festiable. Anyway, Shikamaru already started striping into his pj's, which were just bagging pants and a wife beater. Naruto same thing just a spaghetti strap ting top. They both went up to his bedroom and layed down. Naruto layed on his chest. He felt her breathing even out. Before Shikamaru drafted also he subconsciously pulled Naruto closer to him.

The next morning, Naruto woke up in the man she loved arms, Shikamaru.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Shikamaru said as he looked upon Naruto with a smile. Naruto rubbed her eyes. Then, She pecked Shikamaru on the mouth before laying back on his chest.

"Morning Shika." Naruto said as she snuggled into his side. But she continued. " Shika, Can you make your amazing pancakes?" Naruto asked as gave Shikamaru puppy eyes. Shikamaru wanted to say no just to make her mad, but he couldn't resist those beautiful blue eyes.

"Fine, but you have to help, okay?" Shikamaru said about ready to get up.

"Fine." Naruto as she herself was about to get out of bed until Shikamaru gently pulled her into a passionate kiss. They broke. Naruto giggled. She and Shikamaru made their way to the kitchen and started making pancakes. An hour later, the two were flipping the last pancakes and sitting down to eat. They were both talking about random things. Until a knock was heard from the door.

" Shikamaru, it's Chouji, Kiba, Neji, Lee, and Shino. Can we come in?" Chouji said.

"Hold on a minute guys." Shikamaru laughed as he saw Naruto zoom up to the bedroom and grab clothes. She came running with clothes in her hand and trying to change at the same time. She threw black pants and a green shirt. She was getting on an orange t-shirt and his black basketball shorts. Then, She sat and was beginning to finish her pancakes.

"Okay guys, come in I'm sorry for the wait." Shikamaru called as he sat beside her and started eating again too. The boys were surprised when they saw Naruto there. Kiba voiced his opinion.

"Naruto, What are you doing here?" Kiba asked her.

"Eating." She replied. Shikamaru chuckled a little bit. Naruto got up and washed her dish. Then, went to Shikamaru's ear. "Shika, I'll see you later. I'll bring your shorts too. Love ya bye." Naruto whispered into his ear.

"Right back at ya. See ya, Troublesome woman." Shikamaru said just to make Naruto giggle. Naruto left leaving the boys to their silence.

"My youthful friend, What was Naruto doing here?" Lee asked.

"This is so troublesome, Can we just going training?" Shikamaru said. Some people raised a brow. They were thinking around the same thing. Why the hell was Naruto there and why was Shikamaru avoiding talking about it? But they blew it off. They went to training.

Naruto was going to the training her and Kakashi had. She saw that Kakashi was already there. They always fought each other and Kakashi taught her some moves along the way. She realized that because of Kyuubi, She had all five elements. Wind being her strongest and earth being her weakest.

"Where have you been? With Shikamaru I would think." Kakashi said. Naruto blushed a dark red. Kakashi knew that the two were close. And apparently in love. Kakashi also knew the real her. That's one reason why he trained her by herself.

"Can we just start training please?" Naruto said stilling blushing. They did. It would usually come out in a draw. Naruto was always absolutely exhausted. Then, Kakashi would take her out for ramen. She was to tired to go today. It had to be around midnight when she was walking to Shikamaru's apartment. It was dark and she was exhausted. Even this late there were still morons drinking. Most of them were ninji then she remember it was Friday. They were all drunk. She was minding her own business until like five drunk jounin ran into her.

"Look it's demon bitch. Why is she walking our streets? She doesn't even deserve to live." one of the men said. All the men kind of like forced her against a wall.

"How about we teach her a lesson about being a demon bitch." One of the other men said. They started ripping her clothes. She tried to move and kick but she was tired her muscles hurt. The men started pulling down there pants and touching her breasts and down there. She tryed but to scream but they covered her mouth. One of the men was covering her mouth, the man took out a kunai and every-time she tryed to bite his hand he would cut her with the kunai to make her stop. All sh could do was sit there and listen to what they told her. By the time they were done, she had burns, cuts, bruises, and other wounds. She was bleeding and a lot. She couldn't move the pain was too much. She just layed there crying.

Shikamaru was getting worried. Naruto never stayed out this late. So he went looking for her. Shikamaru heard crying in a dark alley. He went to go look. As he got closer he saw the person had blond hair. Shikamaru rushed to the figure. It was Naruto. Beaten, abused, and raped. He picked her up gently and ran to the hokage tower so Tsunade could see her. he knew the hospital probably wouldn't treat her right. Shikamaru got there and pounded on Tsunade's bedroom's door. She came out looking grumpy.

"Tsunade, Naruto got attached. She needs help Now" Shikamaru said. tsunade hurried inside her room telling Shikamaru to follow.

"Shikamaru, set her down on the bed and turn on the light. SHIZUNE GET IN HERE NOW!" Tsunade yelled. Shikamaru listened and Shizune came her and got what Tsunade needed.

Hour or two later, Naruto was stable. Shikamaru wouldn't leave her side. Tsunade and Shizune watched as he looked like he was praying, hoping that she is okay. Tsunade was happy that her little brat found someone who apparently loves her. Tsunade thought she should tell Shikamaru what her symptoms were. She walked up beside him.

" Shikamaru, she's in pretty bad shape. Those guys did a number on her. She had cuts and burns. Then, She has tearing down there. She'll wake up soon though." Tsunade told him. She saw sadness in Shikamaru's eyes. Tsunade walked away. Shikamaru stayed there the rest of the night.

The next morning around nine AM, SHikamaru woke up. Tsunade must have been in her office. He looked forward to see Naruto laying there silently. He put his hand on her cheek and caressed it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Naru-chan." He turned around and started walking a tiny bit. He needed to go to the bathroom until he felt someone hold his hand. It was Naruto she was awake.

"Shika, It wasn't your fault." Naruto said weakly. Shikamaru hurried back to her side. He was holding her hand and he never wanted to let her go.

"Naruto, can you tell me what happened?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"Shika, could you ask some other time?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru nodded.

"You don't have to tell anyone til your ready." Shikamaru said gently.

"Shika, could you come lay in here with me please?" Naruto asked with all the Innocent in the world. Shikamaru nodded and slipped into the bed with her. Naruto layed on his chest as she felt strong arms hold her. She felt safe in his arms like nothing could hurt her. Shikamaru noticed how content she looked. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead sweetly. Naruto fell asleep soon after. Shikamaru drifted a little later.

Tsunade walked into the room with Shizune to reveal two sleeping figures. She smiled. Naruto must have woken up and asked Shikamaru to hold her. tsunade was going to see if she was in any serious pain, but she didn't want to wake them. Tsunade walked back out of the room.

Two weeks later, Naruto was crying when Shikamaru came in. He ran over to her side.

" Naruto, What's wrong?" Shikamaru said caringly.

"Shika, I'm pregnant." Naruto sobbed out. " You will leave me now won't you, I'm dirty." Shikamaru looked shocked then concerned.

"Naruto, No I love you. I would never leave you. Never! Shh......It's okay, I'm not going anywhere." Naruto cried in his chest. Naruto didn't know what she was going to do.

"Shika, I'm 18. i don't know how to raise a child." She cried.

"I'll help you. I'll be the baby's father." Shikamaru said.

"But it's not yours." Naruto said.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going to leave you alone." Shikamru said. " I love you, you help people you love. I promise you I won't leave." Shikamaru continued.

Nine months came and went. The people who raped Naruto were now in prison. Today was it. Naruto was having her baby and squeezing the hell out of Shikamaru's hand. Shikamaru kept his promise. He never left even when she was bitchy and picky. He stayed.

"One last push" Tsunade said. Naruto pushed. Minutes later Tsunade was holding a bloody baby in her arms. Tsunade went to go clean the baby off.

" Naruto, You have a healthy baby girl." Tsunade said as she walked back into the room. Tsunade put the little baby in Naruto's arms. She looked at her little girl. She had blond hair and her blue eyes.

"Shika, What do you think of Mai?" Naruto asked Shikamaru. Shikamaru smiled down at her.

"I think that's a beautiful name." Shikamaru said. Naruto smiled.

" Uzamaki Mai. I like it." Naruto sadi mostly to herself.

Two weeks later, Naruto and Mai were allowed to go back home which right now was Shika's apartment. They bought everything needed.

**Two months later**

Shikamaru and Naruto had been raising Mai the best way they could with a lot of love and compassion, But Shikamaru's apartment was a little small. They were thining about moving. Right now they didn't have the time.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk thinking about summoning Naruto to her office. Naruto needed to know about her parents. So she told an ANBU to get Naruto. Few minutes later NAaruto popped into her office.

"What's up, baa-chan?" Naruto asked happily.

"I need to talk to you about your parents." Tsunade said waiting for a reaction before she continued. " Their names were Kushina Uzamaki and Minato Namikaze."

"Where have I heard that name before? Minato Namikaze, Minato Namikaze, Minato Namikaze. " Naruto questioned.

"The forth hokage." Tsunade said.

"Yeah, That's who I was thinkin........Wait! WHAT!?" Naruto asked and yelled. The forth was her was she supposed to take that? He was the man who sealed Kyuubi in her. As much as she wanted to hate him she just couldn't bring herself to it. He didn't have a choice in this. It was either Kyuubi in her or destruction of the village. She understood. Anyway, Tsunade saw Naruto like arguing with herself in her head. Tsunade let out a fake cough to get her attention.

"Naruto, Your parents left all their jutsu's for you and their houses and money." Tsunade said as she handed Naruto a bag filled with scrolls. Then, She threw a set of keys at her.

"Go check out the house. it would be big enough for you, Shikamaru and Mai. Now get going, Brat." Tsunade trying to lift the mood by adding a little laughing to the room. It worked Naruto giggled and jumped out the window.

"Can't anyone use the door?" Tsunade mummbled to herself.

Meanwhile Naruto was sitting on the Hokage mountain thinking. She always wondered about her parent but she never would have thought that Her dad would be the forth Hokage. She definitely didn't expect that. She sensed someone coming.

"You are such a troublesome person, you know?" She heard the voice that belonged to Shikamaru. He sat beside her silently asking what happened. She told him ever thing and what she thought about the Fourth. Shikamaru listened and his eyes widened when he heard his beautiful angel was the daughter of the forth Hokage. He was happy though that she finally knew it wasn't a mystery. He saw the relief in her eyes as she told him that she thought they abandoned her, but they didn't actually they kind of died bringing her into the world and surviving. Naruto told him about the house. Shikamaru told her that they should try it and that his apartment was going to be too small to raise a child in. So they went to the house, but when they saw they weren't thinking house more like mansion. They looked around and loved the beautiful mansion. They decided they wanted to move. After one week they had all their stuff moved in. Mai looked like she loved how much room there was for her to wonder around.

**One month later**

Today was Valentine's Day. Shikamaru woke up to see a beautiful blond beauty. She looked absoluting peaceful. He had plans for today that started yesterday. Shikamaru had Mai for yesterday and today. He was going to make Naruto remember this forever. Shikamaru slid out of bad making sure he didn't wake up Naruto. After a drink of milk and going to the bathroom, He started making pancakes. They were shaped as hearts. Or he was working on making them heart shaped.

Naruto woke up with no one in the bad with her. She remembered what day it was Valentine's day. Naruto didn't know what she would get Shikamaru. Suddenly the smell of pancakes filled her nose. She literally ran down the steps to see Shikamaru sitting at the table waiting for her. As she got closer, she saw that they were shaped as hearts. Naruto right after seeing them walked up to Shikamaru and kissed him. Shikamaru pulled her on to his lap. He starting feeding her the pancakes. Naruto giggled. SHikamaru was so sweet.

"You know I'm not a baby. I can feed myself." Naruto said fakinga pout. Shikamaru thoguht she looked so cute when she did that.

" No, you're wrong. Your my baby." Shikamaru said playing tapping Naruto on the nose. Naruto giggled again.

"I lwve you,swhika." Naruto said i a baby voice. Shikamaru laughed.

"I love you too." Shikamaru whispered into her ear. His breath hitting her neck. Naruto felt a surge like a sensation to kiss the man holding her and she did to a love filled kiss. An hour later they were done with breakfast. Shikamaru had to go meet up with his dad. While Naruto stayed home a thought about what to get shikamaru.

Shikamaru reached his parent's house. His mother treated him with a huge hug right when he came in.

"Hey mom, dad. Could you guys look at something for me a tell me if you think it looks okay." Shikamaru said catching his parent's attention. Shikamaru pulled out of his pocket a velvet box. He opened it to see his parent's mouth turn into a O.

"Shikamaru, It is absoluting beautiful. I know she'll love it." His mother said giving himm a hug. He stayed there for a little while and talked to them.

Naruto was trying desperately to think of something to get Shikamaru. Shikamaru never told you what her wanted. He was so troublesome. dammit he's was getting to her. She couldn't think of anything.

It was about lunch time when she decided to leave the house and look around at shops. Nothing, Nothing, Nothing, Nothing was what went through Naruto's thoughts. She gave up at around 6o'clock and went home. Naruto found Shikamaru at home reading a book. She plopped on the couch beside him putting her head on his shoulder. Shikamaru closed his book and kissed Naruto on the forehead.

"Naruto, Come on. I got a surprise." Shikamaru said taking a blindfold out of his pocket and putting it around her eyes. Then, picking her up bridal style and he carried her to the Hokage mountain. Where a dinner awaited them. Shikamaru undid the was shocked when she saw where they were. The Hokage mountain. They had a blanket set down and candles. It was awesome. Better than a restaurant could do. Even a radio was there. They were having a great night. Naruto and Shikamaru had a lot of laughs and talking. after they were done eating, Shikamaru played a song. Back at one by Brian McKnight. Shikamaru stood up and offered her a hand.

"May I have this dance?" Shikamru asked. Naruto giggled and nodded. While they were dancing Shikamaru was mouthing the words. The two were in their own world. Right at the moment, it was only Naruto and Shikamaru. The song ended. Shikamaru dipped her. Another song came on next, A moment like this by Kelly Clarkson. Shikamaru went over a turned it down a nunch.

"Naruto, Close your eyes please?" Shikamaru asked. She complied. Shikamru got on knee." Okay, open." Shikamaru continued. Naruto saw Shikamaru on his knee. He gently lefted her hand.

"Uzamaki Ai Naruto, Will you marry me?" Shikamaru asked. She nodded. Once he put the ring on her finger she jumped on him and kissed him. They two made there way to their house. They went straight to the bed. Clothes were flying off. Moans were heard throughout the night.

**The Next Morning**

The sun was just coming over the mountain. Two teens were laying in their bed completely naked. The morning sun coming through the curtents hit Shikamaru's eyes. He opened his eyes to see his beautiful blond naked fiance. She looked so beautiful. HE thought he should get up but he decided that he was going to stay. It would be way to troublesome to get up. He blushed ever so slightly when he noticed that two c-cup breasts on his chest. After a few minutes, She stired awake with a big smile on her face.

"Morning Shika." She said. Naruto leaned towards Shikamaru's lips. She gave him a huge kiss. He smiled. Thsi was going to be fun.

**One Month Later**

It was their wedding day. Naruto was in a beautiful light orange dress. Shikamru was in a tux.

" Let me not to the marriage of true minds

Admit impediments is not love

Which alters when it alteration finds,

or bends with the remover to remove:

O, no! it is an ever-fixed mark,

That looks on tempests and is never shaken;

It is a star to every wondering bark,

Whose Worth's unknown, although his height be taken.

Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks

Within his bending sickle's compass come;

Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,

But bears it out even to the edge of doom.

If this be error and upon me proved,

I never writ, nor no man ever loved.

(William Shakespeare- sonnet CXVI)" The priest said.

" Shikamaru Nara do you take Naruto Uzamaki to be your wife?"

" Yes, I do" Shikmaru his attention only one her.

"Naruto Uzamaki do you take Shikamaru Nara to be you husband?" She smiled.

"Yes, I do." She answered the smile still on her face. They put the rings on.

"You may now kiss the bride." Shikamaru kissed her with all the love in his heart. HE swooped her up bridal style and carried her out of the building.

The reception was going great so far. Kiba was the DJ. He was having all the fun in the world. Iruka came up to the DJ stand and whispered something into his ear and slightly pointing at Naruto. Kiba nodded and smiled to whatever Iruka said.

"Okay, Now Everyone but Naruto clear the dance floor. It's time for the father-daughter dance." Kiba said. Naruto looked confused. Until someone tapped her on the shoulder. SHe turned to see Iruka.

"May I have this dance?" Iruka said holding out his hand. She smiled and took his hand. Kiba played My little Girl- Tim McGraw. Iruka was mouthing the part where it said my little girl. Naruto thought about Iruka. He had always been there too. When Shikamaru was on a mission. He would do everything he could to make her happy. When she was little, no matter how young he was. He took care of her. When her lawn lord kicked her out, he would instist that she stay with him. He called her his little girl. This song completely fit. Iruka smiled then put his head towards her ear.

"You know Shikamaru came to me before he proposed to you. He was just checking that I was okay with." Iruka said smiling big with his eyes watering a little. Naruto never knew Shikamaru did that. She was glad though. The song ended. Iruka kissed her forehead and slowly let go of her waist. The rest of the night was amazing.

**Three Years Later**

Naruto was in the emergency room again. At bedside were her husband, SHikamaru,and her three year- old daughter Mai. He moans filled the room. Then, A babies trying. They took the child to be washed. When they came back in. They placed the presses baby in Naruto's arms.

"It's a boy." one of the nurses said. The baby had little brown hairs with some blond. Suddenly, Mai plopped onto the bed.

"Mommy, Is that my new brother?" Mai asked innocently. Naruto smiled.

"Yep, This is your new brother, Mai" Naruto said.

"Mommy, are you going to name him?" Mai asked.

"Naru, What do you think of maybe Raiden?" Shikamaru said. Mai had something to say though.

"That name is so cool!" Mai told them excitedly. Naruto smiled.

"Yep, I agree with Mai. Raiden sounds like an awesome name."

Six years later, Naruto had two twins. A boy and girl named Minato and Emiko. Naruto became hokage when she turned 25. Shikamaru was her adviser. They all were happy and to them that all that mattered.


End file.
